my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikoto Law
Mikoto Law '(ミコト ロー Rō Mikoto''):' Is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-A training to become a Pro Hero. He got into the school through official recommendations and is the expected favorite among the first year student ranks. He is one of the Main Protagonist in the My Hero Emerges. Appearance Makoto is a reasonably tall, rather muscular young man who is well-built for his age. He has short, ruffled silver hair that almost appears rather spiky. He has gray eyes matching his hair and wears a white band-aid above his left eye. Oddly enough, he has worn that bandage for years, going all the way back from his childhood. During school hours, he wears the regular male U.A. uniform, replacing the usual brown dress shoe with casual pale cyan lace-ups. His casual attire is a slightly modified school uniform of the Private School he was in, where he replaces the standard jacket with a red sweater vest (long-sleveed for winter, short-sleeved for summer). Additionally, he wears black gloves. He is never seen without his gloves as of yet, especially during class. Despite this well dressed and fancy attire, however, several of the girls in his class have claimed that he is incredibly handsome, even going as far as to say that he’s the best-looking guy in Class1-A. Personality History Powers and Abilities '''Overall Abilities:' * Enhanced Durability: * Enhanced Stamina: * Enhanced Agility: Keen Intellect: Quirk [[Gravity (Rip)|'Gravity']]' ('グラビティ Gurabiti'):' Mikoto's Quirk allows him to control and manipulate gravity itself. This can be achieved via various gestures and movements of his hands, such as simply spreading both arms with the index and middle fingers of both hands splayed, or by thrusting one hand towards the target, palm facing forward. It can also be utilized without any hand movements at all. Allowing him to manipulate it at his advantage in a number of ways. He is able to freely increase or decrease the amount of gravity in the area around him with devastating effects. Allowing him to increases the gravity around one area which causes great damage to the targeted place, prompting the ground to crack and cave in partially, and makes it difficult for anyone within it aside from Mikoto to move or even stand which he uses as his most frequent way to immobilize an opponent on the ground. He can also reverse gravity to be used to lift objects, even gigantic ones, and people alike, and to move them around in the air such as levitate a rock and use it as a mobile platform or an entire bus use it as a means of transportation through rough terrain. By applying one of both of these gravitational powers to incoming enemy attacks, Mikoto is capable of creating a circular barrier around him that repels all attacks by dragging them down to the ground or lifts them above. He is also capable of changing the direction of the gravity of a person, either himself or someone else by changing the target's center gravity, enabling him to stick to or walk on walls by changing its course towards the direction of the wall he's walking on. He is also able to change it drastically to send himself flying upwards or through the air as if he's falling which he uses often to get to his destination quickly. With this he is able to control the weight of an object or person and the force of an impact. This allows him make objects and people weightless to an extent and be able to lift them with hardly any effort such as a bus and then be able to attack with it with the force of something lighter then a bus or something heavier. Another feature allows him to emit his own gravitational orbit which can pull objects, matter or energy into an orbital track, causing them to fly in circles around him at various speeds. Through time and practice he has shown to be capable of manipulating his gravitational orbit allowing him to aim it all into a single direction in order to build up walls for shield Special Moves Stats Relationships Battles Trivia Behind the Scenes= * |-| Info= * Him, along with Hisaki and two other students, got into U.A. through official recommendations. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Recommended Students Category:Class 1-A (Rip) Category:Heroes in Training